nazizombiesplusfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SolidSnake565656/The Undead Ch. 1: The Beginning of The End
"ALERT! ALERT! ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY!" Move it! There`s no time to waste!" Said John Aames Anderson, the team leader of Charlie Squad "There`s 3 hostiles at 6 O` Clock!" Said Henry Collins, the squad Recon soldier "Damn they're over there, too!" Said Will Richardson, the team Sniper "We're surrounded, open fire!" Said John Following his orders all squad members drew their primary weapons and aimed for all visitor's heads, with only the odd bullet missing its mark. After about two minutes, all hostiles were neutralized "Good shooting! Now let's get a move on!" Said John, John leading his team over to the Southeastern exit Damn, they set up the barricades, David, get over here and plant some C4." Said John Got it, planting C4 charges." Said David Grady, the Explosives Expert "Everybody back this is gonna be big." Said John After twenty seconds, the entire Southeastern Barricade was destroyed, leaving a huge hole for an exit way, exposing hundreds of undead in the city streets, with not even a single inch not populated by a zombie "What is it, fight or flight?" Said Henry "Ammo conservation is a must, so flight. Henry, find a way past. Will, make sure he doesn't get caught." Said John "Got it" Said Will Henry scoped out the area carefully before deciding his next move. The rooftops? No, too risky getting there. The wearers? No telling what could be in there. Maneuver the walls? Well, it certainly leaves him open to the zombies more, but at least they're not as concentrated in a single spot near there like the buildings were, and not as enclosed as the sewers are. "I'm goin' across the walls, make sure you've got me backed up!" Said Henry "Got ya!" Said Will, equipping his silenced SVA Sniper Rifle Will stealthily moved over to the walls, making sure to not even breath very loud. Despite the crowded streets, blocked passages, and possible hazards, Henry managed to make his way over to the walls of the L.A. Zoo. "Alright, I'm at the walls, I just gotta get to the building over there safely" Said Henry over his comm. set "Be careful, there's no need to get yourself killed." Said John "I will." Said Henry Henry slowly maneuvered across the walls, and then made a mad dash towards the parking lot in front of Wal-Mart, and then slid under a minivan, making sure no hostile can track him to his new hiding spot. "Alright, I'm gonna make a dash to the Community Center now, have that SVA of yours ready, Will." Said Henry, rolling out from under the minivan Henry then ran directly to the objective building, and almost got eaten alive a few times, but managed to vet away every time, and rarely ever needed Will 's assistance "I'm in! You guys know what to do and where to go?" Said Henry, exhausted "Sure do, good work soldier!" Said John Charlie then proceeded to make their way across the the street, copying Henry's movements step-by-step, until they finally made it to Comm. Center "We're in!" Screamed John "Good to see you made it, Charlie. Now that you're back in the base, go relax for a while." Said Commanding Officer Jack Alveraz...... Category:Blog posts